


O'Death

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren isn't a titan, Grim reaper au, Levi is Death, M/M, sort of like the book thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well I am Death, none can excel; I'll open the door to Heaven or Hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	O'Death

* * *

 

Right before her time was here, the shouts of her children could be heard for thousand of miles around. Her son, a boy with eyes too bright and too big, screams the loudest, deafening the soldier carrying him away from the danger and horrors that had his mother in a tight grasp. The tears of the mother fell fifteen meters, while the boy's only fell two.

_It is time._

I reached out and grabbed her hand. The screams of the boy echoed louder than any other in the city. My fingers laced around hers.

 

Fingers cold as Death.

 

* * *

 

 

A team of soldiers, defending the walled city with their lives, was the next time I saw the boy. Eyes still too big and bright, but instead of tears, they were filled with blood.

_Not yet, however soon._

I took the souls of his comrades instead. Grasping each of their hands in mine, I led them to the Doors.

 

Hands cold as Death.

 

* * *

 

 

The boy lies in agony on the grass. His sister is next to him, holding his hand as another soldier bandages the wound on his abdomen. The boy is hurting. His too large eyes shut with pain.

_Not yet, however soon._

I moved over to the soldier next to him. A boy with freckles and a smile that could once light up a city lay pale and stained with blood. The soldier with ash brown hair and a scowl wept as his comrade was taken away by someone he couldn't begin to comprehend.

 

Someone cold as Death.

 

* * *

 

 

It was so awful when it finally happened.

I was standing on a tree branch, waiting for the inevitable with a tear in my eye.

The atrocity was hidden from the boy's sight. I longed to shout at him, to point out the danger, but I could not. My voice could never reach his ears.

Why? Why do I feel sadness for the boy? The boy whose eyes are no longer too bright, but dull with depression and despair, and once too large shrunk with age and trauma. The boy with a past that could bring anyone to tears.

Even Death.

The beast swatted the boy out of the sky with its hand. He hit the side of the trunk of a tree and landed on the branch I was waiting on. Blood was pouring from his head. Breaths barely coming out of his mouth. Arms twisted and turned unnaturally.

Why? Why does such a beautiful boy have such a disgusting death?

A disgusting slow, agonizing death.

_Not yet, however soon._

Soon was too slow. His dull eyes were wide with the shock and pain. Tears mixed with blood ran down his face. So much pain.

Why?

_It is time._

I bent down and placed my lips on his.

 

Lips cold as Death.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first real attempt at writing. Sorry it's such shit.


End file.
